


Notte angosciata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dietro la maschera [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, F/M, Introspection, Night, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anakin continua a sognare la morte di Padme e questo agite le sue notti, come il suo cuore e la sua mente.





	Notte angosciata

Notte angosciata

 

_Le urla di Padme risuonavano tutt’intorno, le doglie la stavano scuotendo. La donna gettò la testa all’indietro, gridando, il viso arrossato per lo sforzo, le lacrime agli occhi. La sua energia vitale si stava affievolendo, mentre il dolore la stava piegando._

 

Anakin si svegliò di scatto, madido di sudore e si guardò intorno. Vide Padme riposare serena al suo fianco, un sorriso sul volto ed espirò pesantemente.

< Un’altra volta quell’incubo. La vedo morire… la previsione del futuro jedi, la stessa che avevo avuto con mia madre > pensò. Avvertì un peso all’altezza del cuore. < Le avevo fatto una promessa e invece l’ho vista morire per mano di quei predoni. Torturata, stuprata >. 

Le luci delle navicelle spaziali che sfrecciavano nella città super-popolata tra gli altri alti grattacieli di metallo, filtravano attraverso le listelle di acciaio delle finestre. Creando giochi di ombra all’interno della stanza.

Anakin digrignò i denti, dando vita a un basso rumore, fino a farsi dolere le gengive.

_“Io tornerò qui a liberarti, mamma”._

_“Ora vai. E non voltarti indietro”._

 

Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si passò la mano sana sulla protesi di metallo, sentendola gelida al tocco.

< Non posso perdere anche Padme, non come ho perso lei! Sento questa rabbia agitarmi, l’odio scorrermi nelle vene dandomi nuovo potere, confondendomi i pensieri. So che Padme e i nostri figli sono l’unica cosa a cui tengo >.

 

_“Tu sei un angelo?”._

_“Come?”._

_“Un angelo. Ne ho sentito parlare da piloti stellari capitati quaggiù. Ho sentito dire che si trovano sulle lune di Iego”._

_“Sei uno strano bambino”._

 

Anakin si stese nuovamente nel letto, sfiorò il ventre rigonfio della donna e l’abbracciò, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, annusando il suo profumo.

< Voglio sentirla solo accanto a me. Non è semplicemente possesso, lei è la mia intera vita, la mia bussola. Non posso perderla, non posso! > pensò.

 

_Un Jedi non è egoista._

 

Padme si abbracciò a lui nel sonno, Anakin la strinse al petto. I suoi occhi brillarono nel buio.

< Voglio sentirla viva, stringerla a me, non lasciarla mai più andare. Yoda, l’intero Consiglio Jedi, l’universo tutto, non capisce quanto lei sia importante per me.

Non la perderò, a qualsiasi costo > giurò. 


End file.
